Randy x Seth
by Allychin-Hanako
Summary: (un fic narrado por Seth) Seth esta enamorado de Randy Orton, con su llegada a Evolution las cosas podrían cambiar, el divorcio de Randy podria darle esperanzas a Seth. Advertencias: Slash


_**Holo! aquí les traigo un fic de la Wwe de unos luchadores que amo que ahora por las casualidades de la vida forman Evolution. no valla a pensar en TRIPLE H nooo el no me gusta, les hablo de The Viper Randy Orton y al Ex miembro de The Shield (o antes que se disolviera) Seth Rollins.**_

_**Amo con locura a estos dos luchadores. bueno sin más no le quito su tiempo.**_

* * *

Han pasados algunos días de que me unía evolution, todo ha cambiado, ahora veo la otra cara de la compañía. Todo esto es gracias a Triple H o más bien a Paul que hizo que me diera cuenta de que yo podría ser más que un simple miembro de The Shield. Me dijo que podía ser parte de unos de los equipos más renombrados de la Wwe… y yo también pienso lo mismo, que por encima de todos me haya contactado a mí, creo que ahora tengo muchas facilidades perteneciendo a evolution y más cuando tengo un compañero como Randy Orton que provoca cosas en mi que nadie ha provocado, ni siquiera una mujer…

Cada vez que lo veo en backstage mi corazón se acelera siento que mi cara toma un color mas rojizo… creo que siento amor por Randy Orton.

Hoy fue un día algo estresante, estuve en la mesa de comentario, viendo como un ex miembro de The Shield era atacado por el Demonio rojo Kane, yo también interrumpí la pelea. Estuve provocando a Dean a que me atacara. Pero el no presto mayor atención, debido a eso le ataque cuando termino su pelea.

Estaba en los estacionamientos cuando me encontré con Randy…

-te dije que no…-grito con furia a la persona con la que estaba hablando.

Randy se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se voltio a mirarme.

-dile a mi hija que la quiero mucho.-dicho esto corto la llamada.

-Hola Randy…valla… ¿siempre ocurre lo mismo?-pregunte al ya saber con quién estaba hablando.

-Seth… no desde que comenzamos con el divorcio esta así.-me contesto mirando la pantalla de su teléfono celular.

-¿aun la amas?-pregunte con una gran tristeza.

-no… ya no… solo tengo ojos para una sola persona…y ese eres tu Colby.-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que hace un momento, sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de ese color rojo, los ojos de Randy estaban viéndome directo y yo no podía mantener la mirada, su mirada era penetrante, era como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos y creo que era verdad, ya que en lo único que pensaba yo era en que el se acercara a mí y rompiera este espacio y juntáramos nuestros labios.

Y eso paso, Randy acorto la distancia y me beso con mucha pasión.

Mi sueño por fin se había cumplido, mis brazos rodearon el cuello de Randy para unir más nuestras bocas.

Todas esas sensaciones eran fantásticas… su boca sabia mejor de lo que soñaba…

Solté el agarra del cuello y comencé a deslizar mis manos por la gran espalda de Randy, ese formado cuerpo hacia que mi cuerpo reaccionara y yo no fui el único, Randy con una de sus manos tomo mi cabello y con la otra toco mi trasero. Ante esto tan solo gemí en su boca, gemido que fue ahogado por el apasionado beso.

No quería que ese beso terminara… jamás había besado así a alguien… ahora puedo decir que amo a Randy y por lo que dijo él, mis sentimientos son correspondidos. Estoy muy feliz, creo que me estoy pareciendo a una mujer.

Continuábamos besándonos con desesperación, pero escuchamos unas voces en el estacionamiento.

-tal vez, me dijeron que vieron a Seth salir a lo mejor todavía pueda alcanzarlo.-esa voz… era la voz Triple H, como yo estaba con Randy cerca de su auto. Randy cogió mi mano y nos agachamos para escondernos de Triple H, cosa que si resulto Randy y yo levantamos la cabeza y vimos que no había nadie, así que decidimos ponernos de pie.

-Seth… acompáñame a mi casa.-dijo con esa voz profunda que posee Randy.

-pero…-este no me dejo terminar de hilar la oración.

-no es una pregunta.- ordeno Randy, en sus labios se formo una sonrisa.

Randy saco las llaves de su auto y les saco el seguro.

-Vamos.-hablo por ultimo Randy.

Este creo que es el inicio de algo muy fuerte en mi vida y espero que para él sea lo mismo.

* * *

_**TERMINO... ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO.**_


End file.
